ROH Lovers
by AJPunklover21
Summary: This story is going to be about CM Punk going back to Ring of Honor for one last match and he meets AJ Lee and it's love at first sight. But how are they going to keep a long distance relationship? Is he going to give up all of his hard work for a girl? Read on and you will find out.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first story on here, so... I hope you like it!?

Phil Brooks or better known as CM Punk or just Punk, just got off the phone with Gabe the owner of Ring of Honor.

_"Hey punk, this is Gabe I really need you to do me a favor!" asked Gabe Sapolsky. "Yeah, sure anything for you Gabe. What's up?" Asked Punk. "You're going to be in Philadelphia this week for Smackdown right?" Gave asked. "Of course," punk replied. "Okay good, well on Thursday we're having unscripted II and you know how most of my talent is in TNA, well since there is supposed to be a huge snow storm they won't be able to make it. So I was wondering if you could come down and have one more match?" Gabe asked. "Yes, I can fit that on my schedule to come have one more match," Punk said. "Thank you so much I really owe you one! You'll be tagging with Bryan Danielson against Jimmy Rave and Adam Peirce," said Gabe. "Okay great see you then," punk said, and with that he hung up his phone._

Punk felt a little excited and nervous at the same time to go back to ROH for one more match. He was nervous because he haven't seen the guys in a year and what they would think of him for becoming a wuh wuh einie. That's what they all called people in WWE because of the initials. "Who cares what they think,"punk told himself, " they should be happy for me." He stopped thinking about it so he could pack his suitcase for Philadelphia.

Punk just got off the plane that he rode for 3 hours from Chicago to Philadelphia, and man was he exhausted. He walked into the arena where he was supposed to do the taping for Smackdown. He walked into the locker room to get changed into his gear, because he had the first match on the card. He was going against the Miz, he was glad he was going against him they've been good friends since their time together in OVW. Punk walked to the Gorilla and already found Miz there ready to go. "Hey," Punk said greeting Miz. "Hey punk, what's up?" Asked Miz. "Oh you know just getting ready to kick your ass out there!" "Ha ha ha very funny," said Miz as his entrance music played. "It's show time!" Said punk.

"And your winner is by pin fall CM Punk!" Screamed Justin Roberts into the microphone. "Great match!" Miz said once they got back to the backstage area. "Yeah you too!" said punk. "Well I have to go catch up with Maryse she's mad at me for some reason, catch you later punk," said Miz.

Punk found hotel right down the block from the arena ROH would be. He couldn't wait to see the boys again. He thought about his match against the Miz and drifted off to sleep in his hotel room.


	2. Chapter 2

Punk woke up at 6:00a.m. And slept like a baby, which wasn't usual for the straight edge superstar. He decided to go for a run in the park. He got changed into some running shorts, grabbed his headphones, and the key tI the hotel room and took off outside.

He started jogging to the local park while listening to his favorite band the Ramones. Once he got to the park he started to run and was not paying attention and ran into someone. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" The girl he ran into said as she picked herself off the ground with his help. "No, don't be it was my fault I should've been paying attention," punk told her. "No way your CM Punk right?" She asked. "Yup that's me the one and only."

Thats when he really looked at her and man was she gorgeous! She had long flowing brown hair and beautiful eyes that sparkled in the sunlight. She snapped her fingers In front of his face and that was when he realized he was staring at her for a full minute. "Punk? Punk? Are you okay?" she asked. "Umm huh.. Oh yeah I'm fine," he told her. She giggled. "Okay, so what are you doing here anyways?" "Oh you know just looking for zebras," he responded. She laughed. "Okay, you have fun with that," she said as she walked away.

Punk couldn't stop thinking about the girl he met at the park just 4 hours ago. He didn't even get to know her name,and he didnt understand why he couldn't stop thinking about her. He had these incounters with fans all the time. But she was different the way she said his name and her mesmerizing eyes that looked into his. "Punk stop it you'll never see her again so stop thinking about her," he told himself.

_The next day..._

His alarm clock went off at 5:30 a.m. He groaned, he did not want to get up today was suppose to be his off day but no he haa to be wrestleing at a company that he doesn't work for any more. Punk took that back right away that company is the reason why he's the man he is today that company helped him out big time. So he was going to return the favor back to them.

He practically dragged himself out of bed and into the shower. After he was done showering he went down to the lobby to get something to eat. He was getting some scrambled eggs and that was when he saw her again. He could've of sworn she got ten times prettier from the last time he saw her.

"Now how can a girl that looks the way you do be sitting here all alone?" he asked as he approached her. He didn't even know how he made up his mind to come over to talk to her; it was like his feet physically dragged him here. She laughed. "I'm traveling with my trainer from New Jersey to here so I really don't know anyone around here," she responded. " Oh I see, so you have a trainer so you're trying to become a professional...?" "Wrestler," she finished the sentence for him. At that point punk started cracking up laughing. " What's so funny?" she asked. "You want to become a wrestler you look like you're 90 pounds and 5 foot tall, how in the blue hell do you think you're going to become a wrestler?"

Punk noticed the sad but angry look she had on her face and felt like a complete asshole for saying that. "I'm sorry I disn't mean to say that," he told her. "You didn't mean to say that?" she asked," then why would you have said it?" "You know what punk you look like a complete crack head who looks like he belongs in a junk yard!" she fired back at him. "Sweetheart, I've been told that for most of my life you really think I am affended by that? Well I'm not!" he told her.

"Don't call me sweetheart, I have a name you know," she said. "Oh really I had no clue what's your name?" He asked sarcastically. "It's AJ," she told him. "AJ? What does that stand for Apple Jacks?" He questioned. "No it stands gor April my first name and Jeanette my middle name!" she told him and was infuriated by how he was acting towards her.

There was awkward silence between the two of them for a couple minutes until punk decided to end it with an apology. "Listen AJ I'm seriously sorry for what I said I'm sure youre a fantastic wrestler! And I probably sounded like a complete jack ass for saying that to you." "It's fine, don't worry about it! Oh I have to go," she said when she checked her phone to see what time it was. "Okay Apple Jacks see you later!" punk said. "Bye punk!" she said as she walked away.


End file.
